Ollie?
by ScarletReidGubler
Summary: The Team have another case. Little do they know Reid is the clue to solving it and what if the case turns deadly? Can Morgan admit to Reid he loves him before it is to late? Character Death. Morgan x Reid.


Hey guys, its been a while. I'm so sorry, I know I still have like a lot of stories to finish haha but I thought i could torture you a little and add a new one. Anyways, my computer barely works anymore. So again I apologize for not updating more. Anyways please tell me what you think of this story, is it good so far? haha love you guys xx

Today was a day like any other, the BAU was packed with chaotic workers, wondering around collecting files and working on cases, it was loud and busy down in the bullpen, so loud in fact, The BAU's Agent Aaron Hotchner, Hotch, could barely hear his phone-conversation with his son.

"Jack, yes I know, I'll be home soon buddy. I love you to. Bye Bye, I have to go now i'll see you when I get home, remember to clean your room for me. Bye"

Knock. Knock.

"Yes, come in!" Hotch answered laying down his phone.

Just as he said that the team's liaison Jennifer Jarreau, JJ, popped her head inside of the dark room.

"Sorry Hotch, but we have a case"

Hotch closed the file he was working on before calling Jack and got up from his uncomfortable leather chair and walked over to JJ.

"What do we have this time, JJ" Hotch asked.

"A monster as usual, what else" She smirked walking into the round-table room.

"Bring the team in, inform them as well, ill meet you back in here." Hotch instructed, walking out from the room. JJ went to gather the rest of the team.

Everyone was working on their files that were piled on their desk, Morgan and Prentiss were chatting in the break room finished with their files for the day. Reid knowing it was foul-play.

"They must have slipped their files into my stack when I went to get coffee" He mumbled softly, with a smirk. Not that he cared anyway, he was almost done, and he could read at an extremely faster speed than they could. He had only 2 more files to do before he was done for the day, deciding he would finish them with a new cup of steaming hot coffee, he got up and went into the break room.

"Are you not done yet, Reid?" Prentiss laughed, knowing she and Morgan were the cause for Reid not being finished with his work.

"Yeah-yeah-yeah you owe me, both of you do" He joked with Prentiss and Morgan.

"Woo-ah, got enough sugar, Pretty Boy!?" Morgan keep teasing.

The whole team knew about Reid's strange idea of coffee, Morgan always took advantage of playing with him about it.

"Oh shut up Morgan, you know I like my sugar" Reid pouted, not knowing how childish he sounded.

The comment made Prentiss and Morgan laugh. Reid smiled with them and then went on his way to finish the last of his files.

After sitting down and beginning to work, Morgan and Prentiss went back to their desks finishing the conversation they were having in the break room.

"So Morgan, have fun with Cindy last night?" Prentiss winked.

"Actually I didn't go, she just wasn't my type, she's kind of a bitch, and nothing like you said she was, besides there is someone else." Morgan replied in a serious tone glancing secretly at Reid.

Prentiss tried to get Morgan in a actual "serious" relationship, she set him up with Cindy, one of her 'girlfriends'.

"No, Morgan is just upset that she didn't put out as easily as the rest!" Reid added laughing.

"You're just mad you don't get none", Morgan Joked feeling he might have hit a nerve and went to far. "I'm just kidding pretty boy"

"Yeah" Is all Reid replied not wanting to go into his past sexual and romantic relationships with them right now or here.

Just as he said that, they saw JJ walking past, up to Hotch's office, she knocked and they could assume that she was called in, she walk in, and came out about 10 minutes later walking with Hotch to the Round table room. Knowing they probably were about to have a case, Reid decided to quickly finish up the case he was working on, knowing Prentiss and Morgan's attention was else where again.

"Hey guys?"JJ interrupted the three. "We've got another case, were meeting in the round table room for the presentation, as always."

She passed them and went to get a bubbly Garcia out of her 'small-spaced liar.' Walking towards Garcia JJ said some 'hellos' and joked around with people working on files or in their offices. When she got close to Garcia's space, she saw the door was somewhat cracked open, laughing to herself she knew Kevin was probably driving Garcia crazy or getting a stern talking to in there.

'_Well I better hurry_' She thought with a grin walking in the door.

"Hey Garcia, we're meeting in the round table room, everyone else is already there" JJ said sweetly. "And hey Kevin, you aren't suppose to be here why Garcia's working" She added joking with a _'Hotch' _voice

"Ok. Bye Kevinwiggypooh, let's head out my blonde goddess" Garcia replied beaming as always.

"Who do we have today?" Morgan asked entering the round-table room as JJ and Garcia entered.

"Ok, this guy is seriously going all over the place." Garcia begins. "This guy is stabbing, shooting, burning, oh god" She closed her eyes showing them the images taken at the crime scene.

"How do we know it's the same unsub?" Prentiss wondered aloud.

"Great question, my dove" Garcia answered. "This guy always carves, in cursive I might add, a name into the victims."

"His Signature" Rossi interrupts.

"Yes, what name does he Carve baby-girl ?" Morgan asks.

"Ollie." She answers.

Reid pales. _'Ollie. It can't be. He's dead. Thats over. I got away. This can't be. It has to be a coincidence. What if he isn't dead? No! That's impossible', _Reid thinks. Deciding it had to be a coincidence he stayed quiet.


End file.
